


Following Hunches

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt #12: A Hunch.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #12: A Hunch. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Following Hunches 

~

“I’m telling you,” Pansy said. “He fancies you.” 

Draco snorted. “And I’m telling _you_ , you’re mad.” He turned towards Blaise. “What do you think?” 

“Does it matter? I’ve a hunch Pansy’s right, but you won’t believe anything but your own eyes.” 

“True,” Draco agreed. “But since Potter’s unlikely to ask me out anytime soon, there’s no way to prove your hunch.” 

“Oh, for Salazar’s sake!” Pansy stood up. “This is ridiculous.” 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked. 

“Proving I’m right!” 

As Pansy marched away, Draco groaned. 

Blaise grinned. “Relax. Maybe you’re about to get lucky.” 

Draco sighed. “Or be humiliated.” 

~

At six, Draco was preparing to leave his office when someone knocked on his door. “Pansy? That you?”

“Afraid not.” 

Draco looked up, staring straight into Potter’s face. “Potter?” 

“Malfoy.” Potter smiled faintly. “May I come in?” 

Draco inclined his head. 

“Parkinson came to see me today,” Potter said. 

Draco exhaled, striving for nonchalance. “About?” 

Potter’s smile widened. “I’ve a hunch you already know.” 

Draco huffed, ducking his head. “Pansy has odd ideas, Potter. I hope you didn’t take her seriously.” 

“Actually, I did.” Potter coughed. “Which is why I’m here.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. Fancy a pint?” 

~

Gobsmacked, Draco gaped at Potter. It took him a moment to collect himself. “You…Did you just….? What?” 

“Fancy a drink?” Potter said slowly. “You, me, a pub, a drink, maybe even a meal if we get hungry. Are you up for it?” 

Draco shook his head. “Forgive me for being blunt, but why?” 

Potter shrugged. “Because I think it’s time we talked, and something Parkinson said to me today gave me a hunch you’d feel the same.” 

“Merlin.” Draco sighed. “What did she say?” 

“That you wouldn’t mind having a drink with me. Was she wrong?” 

Draco hummed. “No.” 

~

“Brilliant! Shall we go now?” 

Draco hesitated, then nodded. He’d a hunch Pansy would hex him silly if he tried to slither out of this…whatever it was she’d gone to so much trouble to arrange. “So, to be clear, _you_ want to date _me_?” 

Potter smiled. “That’s the plan.” 

Draco snorted. 

“Why’s that difficult to believe?” Potter gave him a slow once-over. “We’re neither of us kids anymore, and, well, you’re rather fit these days.” 

Draco laughed. “You’re not bad yourself, Potter.” 

“A compliment?” Potter hummed. “Wow, this may go better than expected.” 

“Let’s hope,” Draco murmured. “Ready?” 

“Definitely.” 

~

The pub wasn’t crowded. Snagging a corner booth, Draco ordered, while Potter didn’t have to, a goblet of ale appearing before him the moment he sat.

“You’re clearly a regular,” Draco said. 

Potter grinned. “What gave me away?” 

“Call it a hunch. So, what did Pansy tell you?” 

“She indicated you might not be averse to being asked out.” Potter held Draco’s gaze. “Was she wrong?”

Draco cleared his throat. “That’s not the point. The point is, she’s a meddling busybody.” 

Potter laughed. “You’ve met _my_ best friend, Hermione, right? Trust me, Parkinson’s got nothing on her.” 

Draco smiled. “Point.” 

~

Drinks became supper, which Draco would’ve refused had his stomach not rumbled when Potter asked him if he was hungry. Embarrassed, he Summoned a menu and hid. “What’s good?”

“You assume I’ve eaten here.” Potter raised an eyebrow.

Draco huffed. “I’ve a hunch you spend a lot of time here since they know your drink, and you haven’t had to reorder one yet.” 

“Good deduction.” Potter grinned. “They make decent chips, good shepherd’s pie, and exceptional steak and ale pie.” 

“Steak and ale it is.” 

“Brilliant.” Potter signalled the bartender. “Oh, and save room for pudding.” 

Draco hummed. “We’ll see.” 

~

Hours later, they staggered from the pub. Shivering, Draco drew his robes closer around himself. 

Potter slipped an arm over Draco’s shoulders. “I’d cast a Warming Charm, but I’m tipsy.” He chuckled. “Guess I’ll have to keep you warm the old-fashioned way.” 

Draco snorted, but full and content, he allowed the contact. “I’ve a hunch you’ve used that line before.” 

“I’ve no idea what you mean.” Potter steered Draco into an alleyway.

“Is that so? Then why are we in an empty alley?” 

Potter smiled, pressing Draco against the wall. “Here’s a hint,” he whispered, and, leaning in, kissed Draco.

~

Moaning, Draco kissed him back, his tongue exploring Potter’s mouth. Potter wrapped his arms around Draco, angling his body so Draco could feel his thick cock pressed against his thigh. He felt big. Draco shivered as desire shot through him. 

“Still cold?” Potter asked, drawing back. He sounded concerned.

Huffing, Draco grabbed Potter, kissing him again. 

Smiling against Draco’s mouth, Potter deepened the kiss. Then, pressing close, he ground their hips together. 

Draco had a hunch Potter would have him coming in his pants if he didn’t slow things down. “Yours or mine?” Draco gasped, pulling away. 

Potter hummed. “Mine.” 

~

Draco had just enough time to register they were in a bedroom when Potter tossed him onto the bed, climbing in after him. “I’d banish our clothes,” he said, fumbling with the fastenings on Draco robes, “but I’m not sure I could retrieve them.” 

“You Apparated us here drunk?” Draco groaned. “You could’ve Splinched us!” 

“I had a hunch you’d say that,” Potter murmured. He held up a hand, catching two phials that flew to him from another room. “Here. Sobriety Potion.” 

Accepting the phial, Draco tossed it back. “Right,” he said, banishing their clothes himself. “Now, where were we?” 

~

Draco assumed the sex would be quick, desperate, but evidently Potter preferred taking his time. Slowly, he mapped Draco’s body with hands and mouth, until Draco was trembling.

Even when Potter turned him over he didn’t speed up. Instead, holding Draco’s arsecheeks apart with his thumbs, he licked him open. 

Humping the bed, Draco whined. He’d a hunch Potter would ignore his desperation, however, and he was right. By the time Potter penetrated him, he’d already come once. And, as Potter’s cock all but split him in two, it seemed Potter was determined to make him come many more times. 

~

Draco stared up at the ceiling. Beside him, Potter’s breaths were even; Draco assumed he was asleep. 

Oddly, his hunch that Potter would be a cuddler appeared wrong. Tamping down his disappointment, Draco shifted, intending to leave. 

“Leaving?” 

Draco froze. “I thought you were sleeping.” 

Potter sat up. He was flushed, hair a disaster, and Draco wanted nothing more than to snog him. “Stay,” he said.

“Why?”

“If we arrive at work together tomorrow, Parkinson will be satisfied her plan worked and may stop interfering.” 

Draco blinked, then smirked. “That’s…positively Slytherin, Potter.” 

“So…yes?” 

“Yes.” 

Potter straddled him. “Brilliant.” 

~

After spending the night thoroughly shagging Potter, Draco had a hunch what he’d done would be obvious, but no one said anything as he and Potter arrived together. 

He’d even borrowed one of Potter’s shirts to make it less obvious he was wearing the same outfit, but Draco kept getting distracted by Potter’s scent lingering on it.

By the time he met Pansy and Blaise for lunch, he was prepared for interrogation, but all Pansy said was, “Was I right?” 

“Yes,” Draco said fondly.

“You got lucky?” Blaise smirked. “Nice.” 

“ _We_ got lucky,” said Potter, sitting.

Pansy smirked. “About time!” 

~


End file.
